opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
DRILL NOW OR LOSE GULF OIL TO THE CHINESE!
by 70.145.169.91 Same strategy as Iraq: Tell a big lie, stampede the public to do what you want http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFu1L7UfITI/AAAAAAAADLk/5zEjVVMabpo/s1600-h/book.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFu1L3jjpGI/AAAAAAAADLs/VJU8lzuB2SE/s1600-h/obamandwrite.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFu1MGuToUI/AAAAAAAADL0/KUVUb754B3s/s1600-h/oilrigs.jpg It is time for all Americans to say no thanks to the Arabs. For decades the USA has relied on tankers to transport thousands of gallon of crude oil, and sometimes even refined gasoline from places like Iran and Saudi Arabia. The huge tankers are bigger than battleships, and they dock in major port cities to offload their cargoes. There has not been a major oil spill since 1969, when the Valdez ran aground because the skipper was allegedly intoxicated and asleep! Geologists that specialize in estimates of potential oil resources, have stated that we have almost three times the amount of untapped oil in the offshore fields below the Gulf Of Mexico. Ecologists claim that drilling will damage sea life, and the hurricanes will break down the oil rigs causing catastrophic oil spills. If hurricane Katrina only damaged some pipe line leading to the refineries in Louisiana, and did not cause any significant damage to the oil rigs themselves. This become a specious argument! The claim that drilling for oil will damage our beaches, I live in Florida, is ridiculous. Try to find a beach that is not concreted over with condominiums. There is less and less available public beach available, and the deadly red tide that occurs periodically in the gulf causes the death of hundreds of sea animals and fish. Forget about the ecology arguments. They would be happy if we had to all ride bicycles! Our Governor, Charles Crist, has called for a repeal of the moratorium against off shore drilling, and he is supported by 75% of those who live here! The issue is mute anyway, as Communist China is NOW exploring off the shores of the Gulf states to locate oil. When they do, they will start extracting oil for their oil hungry growing economy. While we listen to fools like Senator Reid who had this to say about this issue. "We cannot drill our way out of this problem," said Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid, Nevada Democrat. "The math is simple: America has just 3 percent of the world's oil reserves, but Americans use a quarter of its oil. And the Energy Information Administration says that even if we do open the coasts to oil drilling, prices wouldn't drop until 2030." And to think that this idiot heads the Senate is mind boggling! His figures and statistics are either lies or stupidity! Experts say that if we drill now we could be independent of the Arabs and Venezuela in two years. Not because we will have the oil to fuel our economy, but because once the Arbitragers and mega-wealthy speculators learn that we are drilling their interest will wane and they will move on to another commodity. The price will drop rapidly, and in five to ten years we could be like Russia is now. An oil GIANT! We should also start drilling in ANWAR immediately. When we began the Alaskan pipe line the ecology commies cried we would destroy wildlife, but in the decades since the pipeline became operational that fear has not materialise either! WE are talking about opening 2,000 acres of 20 million acres in the North Tundra. This is less than .01% of the total land mass available to Caribou and polar bears. This area could provide 10 billion barrels of crude oil! Leftists like the anointed Barrack Obama, insult the American public intelligence by saying, that drilling would be "A solution based on old ideas". I am here to tell you that there are many old ideas that hold this Republic together. Just a few are: Traditional Americanisms like patriotism, a stong military, the idea that Free Enterprise trumps Darwin Socialism, and Independence is much better than Dependence on some one else __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 70.145.169.91 Category: June 20, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: CINA Opinions Category: GULF OF MEXICO Opinions Category: OIL Opinions Category: ANWAR Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: CRIST Opinions Category: RIED Opinions Category: BUSH Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.